1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to specialized sports shoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golfing shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for Golf Shoe have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,431, titled Directionally Yieldable Cleat Assembly, invented by Andrew S. Walker and Elwyn Gooding, the invention relates to a directionally yieldable cleat assembly attached to an athletic shoe having an upper and a sole with a longitudinal axis. A plurality of spaced cleats are mounted to the sole so that the cleats protrude outwardly from the bottom of the sole. In one embodiment, a bumper is provided between the cleat and the sole for enabling a greater magnitude of deformation or deflection of the cleat in response to a predetermined lateral force imposed upon the cleat in a first laterally inward direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the shoe than the deformation or deflection of the cleat in response to the same predetermined force imposed on the cleat in directions other than the first lateral direction. Deflection of the cleat is also minimized or eliminated in response to forces imposed on the cleats in a parallel direction to the longitudinal axis of the sole to ensure that traction for the shoe is uncompromised.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf shoe having cleats attached thereon. The patented invention does not disclose a backing plate for the cleat attachment. The present invention has a `U`-shaped backing plate which functions as a secure attachment for the cleat assembly. The `U`-shape backing plate provides flexibility to the toe area of the shoe.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,776, titled Golf Shoe Construction, invented by Anthony P. Zelinko, a golfer's shoe having a spike-supporting plate pivoted to the shoe sole for rotation about an axis. The plate is biased to a neutral position by yieldable springs which enable relative rotation in each of two opposite directions between the spikes and the shoe sole and return the spikes to the neutral position following completion of the golf stroke.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf shoe having cleats attached to a swiveling plate rotatably attached to the bottom ball portion of a golf shoe. The attachment of the cleats to the swivel plate functions to prevent the foot from any translation motion while the foot is swiveled about the center of rotation of the plate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,954, titled Golf Shoes, invented by Shawn Clement, a pair of golf shoes for a right-handed golfer, the invention being equally adaptable for shoes of a left-handed golfer, the shoes having a sole including toe, heel and intermediate metatarsal portions and inner and outer edges; the shoe edges being substantially linear; the left shoe having an outer linear edge from the heel portion to the metatarsal portion and an inner linear edge from the metatarsal portion to the toe portion and including at least part of the area of the ball of the golfer's left foot; the linear edges of the left shoe being parallel for promoting a proper weight transfer and body-swing motion to the golfer during a golf swing. The right shoe having aligned inner linear edges parallel to the sole longitudinal axis; the linear edges corresponding with at least a right heel portion and part of the metatarsal portion thereof corresponding to the inner ball portion of a golfer's right foot; the front edge of the right shoe being linear and perpendicular to the right sole longitudinal axis for promoting proper pivoting of the right foot of the golfer during the golf swing as well as promoting positive weight transfer of the golfer during the swing, the toe front edge assisting the golfer in aligning to initiating the golf swing as well as well as providing stability to the golfer's body during follow-through of the golf swing.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf shoe having cleats attached to a swiveling plate rotatably attached to the bottom ball portion of a golf shoe. The present invention has a `U`-shaped backing plate which functions as a secure attachment for the cleat assembly. The `U`-shape backing plate provides flexibility to the toe area of the shoe but does not swivel
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,083, titled Golf Shoe, invented by Pierre Dufour, the shoe sole having a relatively inelastic portion, and at least one peripheral portion adapted to extend laterally beyond the insole of the shoe to which the sole is to be affixed. The lower surface of the sole has at least one edge which defines a pivot axis having a generally longitudinal orientation relative to the sole around which the foot of the wearer is adapted to pivot. The edge is positioned to be cushioned by a relatively elastic portion of the sole.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf shoe having an extension of the sole which defines a piviot axis. No cleats are disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,604, titled Sole Structure for Golf Shoes, invented by Lo Wen-Shown, the invention provides an improved sole structure for golf shoes. It has a predetermined number of metal nails located at the front end corresponding to ball portion and the rear end corresponding to heel portion of the sole, and a plurality of soft cleats formed as integrated parts of the sole around the metal nails in order to stabilize attitude of player during striking and to provide good elasticity.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a golf shoe having rigid elements embedded in the sole for attachment of the cleats. The present invention has a `U`-shaped backing plate having the cleats attached thereto. The `U`-shape functions to permit the front portion of the shoe to controllably flex.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,693, Titled Baseball or Softball Shoe Sole, invented by Yukio Kawashima and Kounosuke Nishijima, a baseball or softball shoe with its sole having a plurality of individual spikes which limitedly penetrate into the ground to the optimum depth to enhance the player's ability to run fast. A plurality of projections are formed with the sole adjacent to its periphery in fore-foot and heel regionsof the sole. The forefoot regions is also provided with a plurality of second projections integral with the sole in the inside of the spikes.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a sports shoe having integral cleats molded into the sole and a second style of `L`-shpaed spikes are removably attached to the sole. The cleats are individualy mounted in the sole, they are not connected by a backing plate. The present invention has a `U`-shaped backing plate having the cleats threadably attached thereto. The `U`-shape of the backing plate functions to permit the front portion of the shoe to controllably flex.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,197, Titled Golf Shoe Sole Structures for Relieving Spike-produced Pressure Points, invented by Kenneth W. Misevich, a golf shoe or other spiked shoe having spike receptacles embedded in the shoe's outsole and an intermediate sole overlying the outsole and configured to relieve the spike-produced pressure points or zones which result from walking or standing on a hard surface.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a sports shoe having a sole with cleats threadably attached thereto. The cleats are attached by a means functioning to prevent a uneven inner sole surface which is uncomfortable for the golfer. The present invention has a `U`-shaped backing plate having the cleats attached thereto. The `U`-shape functions to permit the front portion of the shoe to controllably flex and distributes the cleat pressure over the area of the backig plate to prevent an uneven inner surface.
Numerous innovations for a Golf Shoe have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.